Make you feel my love
by babeitscoldoutside
Summary: Blaine's and Kurt's first time. And what happens the morning after.


Kurt had never thought he would love this so much. He had been a clueless baby penguin just months ago after all. But hold lord, why didn't anyone tell him things could be that amazing? Because they really, really were.

So now he was on Blaine's bed, both of them shirtless and panting in each other's ear and currently just rutting against each other. Blaine's house was the perfect occasion for that. There were no siblings that could walk in any second – believe me, Finn did not bother to knock when he thought you stole his videogame or had muffins – and his parents were out on business trips often.

Like right now. So the two teenage boys could happily explore each others and their own bodies. Kurt ran his hands down the perfect chest that was hovering above him and slid it around to the small of his back when he reached it to pull Blaine closer, seeking more friction.

Blaine kissed his boyfriend's shoulder and obliged, shuffling forward and conjured a low moan from both of them. Soon, Kurt's fingers were sliding down and he was toying with the waistband of his black boxers, locking his eyes with Blaine again. When he nodded and just dropped his head to his shoulder again, he pulled slowly until his boyfriend had to pull back and kick it off on his own.

When Blaine wanted to lean in again, Kurt stopped him with two fat palms on his chest. "Hold on," he panted heavily, now caressing the bit of chest hair where his hands were. "Wanna look." He gasped out. He had seen Blaine naked numerous times, with time they had gotten more comfortable with intimacy, though they hadn't gone all the way just yet.

But still, looking at the naked, toned and incredibly hot body in front of him and knowing it was his did things to Kurt's heart, stomach and most certainly cock that nothing else did. Blaine could probably see the twitch his cock had given even through his underwear, at least that's how Kurt felt.

And apparently he could because a second later, he was back on top of him, eagerly kissing his neck, trailing his tongue over the soft skin just below his ear that he knew reduced Kurt into a babbling puddle. Kurt just groaned and let his head fall back in he pillows, his hands flinging around his back and holding him close.

Slowly, Blaine made his way downwards, showering his chest with sweet little kisses and applying special attention to his nipples, making sure each one peaked before he pulled his mouth away again. He just loved the little whimpering noises Kurt made all the time and the way his hips would always buck up against him.

He kissed across his stomach and stopped at the waistband of his light blue designer boxers, glancing back up to get a silent approval out of his boyfriend. They were at the point in their relationships where words weren't needed in some situations. They just knew.

So when Kurt tilted his head in that particular way, Blaine knew it was alright and hooked his fingers under the soft material and slowly pulled it off his legs, carelessly throwing it somewhere on the floor.

Normally, Kurt would go on about how designer clothes did not deserve to be treated like that and weren't supposed to lie on the ground, but not right now. Off and on the ground was better than anything now. He looked down where Blaine was still kissing around his stomach and _oh_- now he was kissing downwards even more.

Blaine nuzzled his face into the crook of Kurt's right leg, staying there for a moment before backing away a little and looking at what's important here. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed the head of his cock, watching it twitch again in reaction. Kurt's hands were flailing and finally he went to grip the sheets as he bit his lip to keep himself from being too loud – a habit that had formed when they were in his house and knew Finn or his parents were home.

Watching Kurt, Blaine sunk in again, taking in inch by inch and trailing his tongue down the length of it until he had taken as much as he could. When Kurt's hips started jerking, he pulled off just to sink in again a second later.

And oh god, the things he did with his tongue, the way he swiped it over the head of his cock, teased the slit or simply ran it along the vein at the bottom made Kurt see stars already. And that was what he not wanted right now, he realized. They had done this before, this was amazing and safe and absolutely incredible. But Kurt wanted more. More of Blaine.

So he reached a shaky hand down, treaded his fingers in his hair and pulled, trying to get him to back off. But all Blaine did in response was moan deeply around his cock and Kurt's head dropped back. Amazing, so hair pulling wouldn't really make him stop but make him go further, he would have to remember that for later.

But right now, he reached down further, gently pushing at his shoulder until Blaine caught on and pulled off with a very obscene plopping sound. "What's wrong?" he panted, his fingertips tickling over the inside of his thighs.

"Nothing," Kurt breathed out, trying to get some much needed air. "It's just… I want more. I want you." He explained, his face flushed from their previous actions ant the conversation going on right now. "I want you for real… Inside of me." He whispered.

Blaine immediately crawled back up to be on the same eyelevel as his boyfriend and watched his face before he tilted his head, "Are you sure about this, Kurt? We don't have to, you know that. I want you to be ready." Kurt reached up and cupped his face with one hand, pulling him down and connecting their lips in a desperate, sloppy and completely turned on kiss, forcing his tongue into Blaine's mouth and tasking a bit of himself there which made him groan again.

"I am ready." He finally managed to say when they broke apart again, panting even heavier than before. Blaine searched for a hint of doubt in his face but when he didn't find any, he nodded fondly and kissed his forehead before he leaned over to the nightstand and pulled the top drawer open, producing a small bottle of lube out of it.

"Always the prepared one, huh?" Kurt grinned with a raised eyebrow as he started to breath a little more normally again. Blaine just shrugged nonchalantly, "I never said I only have that to use it on you sometime." He hinted drily and Kurt gasped when he realized the bottle was already half-empty. Okay yeah, those images in his head wouldn't leave anytime soon.

But then Blaine returned over him and gently pushed his thighs apart more to sit on his knees between them. He took some time to lube up his fingers before tossing the bottle to the nightstand again. Slowly, he ran his hand down, over his thigh and finally between his cheeks until he found his entrance, circling it slowly.

Kurt gasped out, gripping the comforter because just that felt amazing already and his hips were doing their own thing already as well, bucking back into the hand on his ass.

Blaine smiled softly and slowly pushed the tip of one finger in at first, giving his boyfriend some time to get used to the intrusion. But it wasn't too bad, it felt different but just knowing this was Blaine's finger inside of him made it all the more better.

So Blaine worked slowly, taking his time until his finger was fully inside of him before adding a second and finally a third. Kurt was whimpering and moaning and babbling and when Blaine crooked his fingers just so, he was crying out, his back arching off the bed. "God, Blaine!" he moaned and pushed his hips down, trying to get that feeling again.

Blaine watched for a bit as Kurt pretty much fucked himself on his fingers and scissored them a little inside of him to stretch him more. "Blaine." He gasped eventually and reached down to grab his wrist and keep in from moving.

"Now, please, Blaine." He whispered. Blaine nodded slowly and pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets before he grabbed the lube again and slicked himself up.

He lined himself up properly and looked back down at Kurt. He was biting his lip hard again and Blaine just had to reach down and pull it out of it's trap before he leaned down and kissed his mouth softly. "Tell me if you want to stop." He whispered before he slowly pushed in.

Kurt's breath hitched in his chest and he hissed a little at the sudden intrusion. It did hurt a little, yes, but it was also so good. So he pressed his eyes shut, taking a shaky breath and tried to get used to it, willing his muscles to unclench.

Blaine in the meantime, tried his best not to move his hips at all and leaned down, pressing soft pecks to his entire face, hoping to be supportive and comforting with those. His whole body was telling him to fucking move, but it wasn't an option before Kurt had adjusted. "You feel- good… really good." He gasped out as he kissed his lips again.

With time, Kurt got used to the feeling of Blaine inside of him and finally was able to wrap his arms around his neck and nod slightly, "You can move." He whispered and Blaine did. He pulled out a little again before pushing in, equally as slowly as the first time. He felt like dying from the pleasure it was providing him, but he knew he couldn't let himself go, he need to keep his composure.

But Kurt started to really get into it and wrapped his legs around his waist, moving along with Blaine's slow thrusts until he caught on and started moving a little faster, groaning loudly as he finally got some more, much needed, friction.

Kurt's lips were parted slightly and his flushed face was thrown back into the pillows, his breath coming out in hot little puffs while his leaking cock was resting heavily against his stomach, practically begging to be touched. He had never felt the need to come as bad as he did right now. Just thinking about the fact that Blaine was inside of him, panting into his ear and stroking over his chest was enough to send him to the edge. He just needed a little something to be sent over it.

Blaine seemed to hear Kurt's silent prayers and his hand trailed from his chest down to his cock, wrapping itself securely around it and starting to stroke in rhythm with his thrusts.

Then, Blaine decided to shift ad suddenly Kurt cried out, his hands gripping Blaine's shoulders so tightly, he was sure it would leave marks but he was looking so beautiful, he didn't even care. So he did that again, hitting that spot inside of him each time and only three thrusts later, Kurt was coming hotly between them, his back arching off the bed and Blaine's name leaving his mouth over and over again. He was clenching down so wonderfully around Blaine that he followed barely five seconds later.

As they both collapsed next to each other and Blaine slowly pulled out, they shared a moment of silence, just revelling in the afterglow of their orgasms. No words were needed again, they just smiled at each other before Kurt shifted and cuddled his head against Blaine's chest who instantly wrapped his arms around the younger boy. They fell asleep quietly, both of them a smile on their face and dreaming about each other.

"Ouch."

Blaine raised his head and yawned heavily, trying to force his eyes open. But the light was so goddamn bright and his bed so cuddly and warm and comfy.

"Shit."

But something was off, he could sense it. Something was missing.

"Damn it – ouch!"

Kurt. Kurt was missing, where the hell was he? So Blaine opened his eyes and waited a second for his eyes to adjust before he caught sight of his boyfriend awkwardly trying to get off the bed, but failing. Every time he would move, he would flinch and release a spate of curses.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up in his bed. "Why aren't you here? Get back here. Now." He ordered sleepily. He wanted his morning cuddles. Especially after last night. Oh last night.

"I'm trying to get up." He explained, slight anger in his voice as he once again dropped back into the mattress.

"… Why?"

"Because we fell asleep last night and I have cum all over me, alright?" he grumbled. "Ouch."

" What's wrong?" he asked, stifling another yawn. Something was obviously off.

"Nothing," Kurt muttered and made another attempt to get up but punched the comforter when it didn't work. "I'm just fucking sore."

"Oh." Blaine said, finally awake and kicked away the sheets before scooting over and grabbing his arm. "Come here." He ordered and pulled him back to the centre of the bed, Kurt whimpering a little in the process.

"I'm sorry." Blaine whispered once they were both situated next to each other and wrapped him up in his arms, one hand sliding down his back to soothingly rub at his ass. Kurt sighed contently and rested his head against his chest, shrugging softly. "It's worth it." He smiled and looked up at him.

Softly kissing the tip of his nose, Blaine chuckled, fondly stroking his hair back. Oh yes, it had so been worth it. "It was great." He agreed quietly. "And now I'll make sure you don't have to stay all sticky. You stay right here." He demanded and kissed his forehead before groaning as he pulled himself out of bed. Getting up was so not his favourite thing of the day.

But he trotted of towards his bathroom, quickly finding a washcloth and wetting it before he returned to where Kurt was still spread out on his bed. He would have to save that view for later; he really looked amazing like that. Slowly, he crawled back onto the bed and settled down next to him. In slow, circular motions he went on to wipe the dry cum off his stomach. Kurt sighed, feeling like a cat being stroked. He could definitely get used to that.

"And now," Blaine smiled as he tossed the cloth to the nightstand and leaned in to press a quick kiss to his lips. "I'll make us breakfast." With that, he was off the bed and on his way towards the door.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked and his boyfriend turned in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, my little invalid."

"You're an asshole." Kurt pouted and crossed his arms, though he couldn't help but grin a little.

"Hey, I'd shut up because right now, I'm nursing yours better."

And with that he was out of the door and off towards the kitchen, leaving behind a very speechless Kurt.


End file.
